super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Super X
'Super X '''or commonly known as '''Super Times ' is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the Sider race in the ''Super Baxter'' franchise. though there have also been occurrences of other races or individuals taking on their own versions of the form. Legend The ability to become a Super X (Times) was once considered to be nothing but a legend, as it had not been performed for over one-thousand years. Despite only being told through legend, Mahroe became paranoid over the possibility of truth behind the legend due to the constantly growing power of the Sider race. Because of this fear, Mahroe came to the conclusion that he must destroy the Sider Race, thus apparently sparking the end of the Super X legend. However, twenty-five years later, the Super X legend was proven to be true when Baxter accomplished the feat during his titanic battle against the evil king of kurtles, Mahroe. The Super X transformation comes in response to a need, not a desire. In all known cases, the form has been initially triggered by either desperation or indignation. Any other conditions are unknown, and motivation tends to differ; for example, Baxter achieves the form out of anger over the murder of his best-friend Chester (Who in-which is wished back to life afterwards) and Rose achieves the form out of anger after Mahroe attacked a Plant called Geyser, while Gunther achieves the form through sheer frustration at his original inability to achieve it, especially when Baxter already had. Overview The Super X form The first Super X transformation occurs when a Sider who has reached a very high level of power loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, an example being in Baxter's case to defeat Mahroe. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass (In this case, some of them have it), the power output increase is colossal; It was stated by Baxter Ewers that the form was meant to be 10x what Baxter had previously accomplished (his previous max being the Fire Hover x20, presumably making Super X's multiplier 200x Base), however he went on to state that it actually seemed to be a 50x boost, the form is said to multiply the Sider's power level by 50x times its normal amount. The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Sider's personality. Any Sider that has turned to the side of good initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Sider that was already ruthless to begin with has his or her ruthlessness amplified. This is first demonstrated when Baxter turned Super X1, when he went from a calm, collected fighter to becoming a vengeful warrior, hellbent on avenging his fallen friend, Chester, even at his own peril. Later on, when Gunther became a Super X, due to the full amount of pain he took after sparring hard under Jilnyver to help his lightning based attacks become stronger. The most noticeable physical change is that the Sider's hair becomes a bright color. This applies to all of the Sider's hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, and in-case Facial Hair. Natural eye color to certain siders can change to a Fiery Red color, muscle tone becomes more defined in some siders, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter and sometimes might change color mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Sider becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. The Super X transformation also has an interesting, unique effect on Baxter's family in addition to its normal effects: the way their eyes are drawn changes slightly. Normally, the outline around the eye is not fully drawn and it circles around about 3/4 of the way the eyeball. When in Super X, their eyes are fully surrounded by an outline, the same way that all villains are drawn; this is mainly due to Akira Toriyama wanting to show the anger and hatred that must be present for a Super X transformation. Related Transformations There are many transformations related to the Super X form, but despite their names, they are not part of the main transformation line. *False Super X: The False Super X form with an orange-yellowish surge of aura. It is a form in which if the Super X form is taken to the wrong way. It only happens in some Siders. *Psych: A Sider form that grants the user access to [[ki#Deities|godly ki]], making them far more powerful. It is obtained when six righteous Siders hold hands and transfer energy to a host. *Legendary Super X: A level of Super X which magnifies its user's strength capacity, without drawbacks. Element Name Changes Most Elements have a name change to them to make all legendary. *Fire now becomes "Special" *Water becomes "Marine". *Grass becomes "Malachite" *Lightning becomes "Razanga" *Ice becomes "Freeze" *Air becomes "Wind" *Dragon becomes "Basilisx" *Light becomes "Bright" *Dark becomes "Midnight" *Steel becomes "Metal" *Psychic becomes "Mysterious" *Earth becomes "Planet" *Sacred becomes "Cyan" *Ghost becomes "Phantom" *Fairy becomes ""Spirit" *Ground becomes "Punish" *Poison becomes "Infect" *Normal becomes "Regular" *Fighting becomes "Combat" *Magic becomes "Illusion" *Monster becomes "Prodigious" Users *Baxter *Gunther *Rose *Denise *Waxter *Wagunther Trivia